Pikspore/ Unused content
PikSpore has a lot of things that were scrapped before the final release, as well as various other unused goodies. This article describes them all. Error handler Error, text data could not be loaded. *PikSpore has its own error handler for undefined text entries. This message is also used by Pikmin: Shadows of the Future. Olimar's Notes PikSpore has a menagerie of unused Piklopedia notes buried within its data, including some for creatures that don't even appear in the game! Brown Bulborb This nocturnal animal typically makes its nest near water. During the dry season, it bathes in mud to cool itself down. *An alternate entry for the Brown Bulborb, explaining why the beast is so dirty. Green Bulborb A smaller subspecies of Grub-dog, the green bulborb is diurnal and will hunt for food even in the daytime, a behavior pattern once thought to be exclusive to the bulbears. Dwarf green bulborbs, though unrelated will follow this creature as a parental figure. *Green Bulborbs do not normally appear in the game but are fully coded. Dwarf Green Bulborbs, however, are not programmed into the game at all. Purple Bulborb This female grub-dog has the uncanny ability to summon bulborb larvae out of the ground to menace prey. They are heavy sleepers and will remain asleep even if attacked. *The powerful miniboss from PSI does not appear at all in PikSpore but can be placed via hacking. She is fully coded. Red Bulbear This rare, fearsome predator hunts for food at all times, only stopping briefly to sleep or breed. Its gaping maw is lined with rows of backwards-facing teeth, which ensure prey does not escape when caught. *This enemy does not appear in any games so far but is fully coded and very dangerous, too. Much faster than a normal Bulbear, it can catch up with stragglers and eat up to ten Pikmin at a time. Its data also exists in PSotF. *The Red Bulbear is planned to be in Pikmin: Adventures of Olimar by MammaMia64. Dwarf Red Bulbear Follows Red Bulbears *This text seems to be a placeholder for what the developers would make the enemy do. Dwarf Red Bulbears are unused but fully coded and do exactly what they are described to do. White Bulborb Poisonous Bulborb, explodes when carried *Another placeholder, this time it describes what the White Bulborb from PSotF does. While the White Bulborb's data exists in this game, it is unfinished. It lacks the poisonous abilities and does not explode when carried. there is also an unused and unfinished sprite sheet of a white bulborb in Pikmin 3, the dweevils revenge Swollen Jellyfloat This ungainly beast has increased in size due to absorbing nutrients from the soil. Starting life as a mobile polyp, the swollen jellyfloat seeks out a place to anchor itself, where it will remain for the rest of its life. It is an aggressive parasite that kills nearby plantlife and skewers intruders with its many long tentacles. *This unused boss from PSotF is programmed into the game but incomplete, as all it does here is sit motionlessly. "omba" Piklopedia data for this "omba" creature exists but is completely blank. The omba's data also exists in PSotF, suggesting that the developers forgot it even existed. Unused enemies "clam" The Pearly Clamclamp was originally going to be in this game! Sadly, only its model exists in the game. Its Piklopedia data is blank, too. "jelly_polyp" The Swollen Jellyfloat's polyp. When hacked into a level, it aimlessly wanders about for one minute and then settles down, turning into a Swollen Jellyfloat. "spider" A strange arachnid that scuttles around, eating up to two Pikmin at a time. "slug" Harmless creature. Covered in eyeballs and pays no attention to the Pikmin. "ninten" An enormous Wii console with Wiimote and Wii Nunchuck tendrils. Jabs Pikmin and throws them into its CD slot, eating them. Seems to be an in-joke added by the developers. "bulborb_hopping" A small, blueish Bulborb that acts just like an ordinary Dwarf Bulborb. Doesn't hop at all. "snitchbug_land" It's the Scallawsp from PSotF! It's fully coded. "snitchbug_water" Blank placeholder data for an aquatic Scarpanid of some sort. "sheareel" A long, snakelike creature with a Shearwig's head that seems to die when spawned anywhere but water. The sheareel is briefly mentioned by Louie in the final game. "bulborb_desert" The Sandborb from PSotF. "cbug" and "cbug_spawn" The Computer Bug and Dweenode from PSI and PSotF. "metagon" and "metagon_baby" Blank enemy data. "darkfreeze_4" Blank data for the Darkfreeze core's unused fourth form. "koli_blue", "koli_yellow" and "koli_black" Recolors of the Red Rage Plant (koli_red). Color appears to be the only difference. "oozoid" Odd monster that jumps in and out of the ground, leaving behind puddles of acid. "oozoid_atro" Darkfreeze variation of the above creature. "bulborb_iron" Large Bulborb with iron plating on its face. Can only be attacked from behind. "vbug" The Vicious V-Bug from PSI. "ujamushi" The secret bugs from the Wistful Wild in Pikmin 2. Even though these enemies appear in the final game as the Swarm Ujadani enemy, these are leftovers from Pikmin 2. Unused items "bomb_small" The tiny bomb-rocks from Pikmin 1 that could be picked up by Yellow Pikmin. They don't serve any purpose. "pellet_100" A gigantic pellet that takes one-hundred Pikmin to carry but gives one-hundred Pikmin seeds. Completely unused. "pellet" A blank pellet with no number. Gives no Pikmin seeds when brought to an Onion. Unused music "song1" This song is buried within Altitude Springs' data. Also comes with battle, treasure and sunset variations. "event_panic" A short song that would be used for a cutscene, possibly when Pikmin are suffering. "bigbossbattle" An ominous tune that sounds similar to the Emperor Bulblax theme from Pikmin 1. "finalboss_1" Prototype Darkfreeze core theme.